


bjyx理想型（六）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 3





	bjyx理想型（六）

六  
便利店地势很好，离的不远就是个医院，边上有写字楼和几个规模不大的小区，每天客流量很大。装修已经快完成了，门口贴着招聘的广告。  
耶啵：你店里招人？  
大哥：是啊。  
耶啵：什么岗位？  
大哥：什么岗位都招，现在一个员工都没招到，大哥很愁。  
耶啵：我让土菜馆的过来？  
大哥：他会干嘛？  
耶啵不高兴了：他什么都会。  
大哥：哦。  
耶啵：他做店长。  
大哥：他会？  
耶啵又不高兴了：他什么都会。  
大哥无奈：好吧。  
大哥：我要是亏了怎么办。  
耶啵：你自己的店亏了，你问我怎么办？  
大哥：...  
耶啵：多少工资？  
大哥：6000。  
耶啵：太少了，我说不出口。  
大哥：...？？？我自己的店，你说不出口？  
耶啵：1w2。  
大哥：宁慢走。  
大哥：除非你贴钱。  
耶啵：好。  
大哥：...这年头直播卖货这么赚钱？

小赞还没下班，就收到耶啵的连环信息轰炸，逼着他早退。  
小赞：真的不行啊。[委屈][委屈][委屈]  
耶啵：不行也得行，我有事和你说。[坏笑]  
小赞：微信说呗？  
耶啵：不行，很重要，当面说。  
耶啵：说完日一下。[黑手ok]  
小赞：我走了店里忙不过来的。  
耶啵：你等着。

小赞惴惴不安，害怕耶啵发疯。半小时后，耶啵带着大成来了。  
大成：哎哟，我说这家店口味确实不错吧，你请？  
耶啵：去吧。  
大成：去哪？  
耶啵：小赞你过来。  
小赞乖乖的过来。  
耶啵解下小赞的围裙给大成围上，给大成穿上啤酒品牌商提供的小马甲。  
耶啵：去吧。  
耶啵：啤酒一瓶提成7毛钱。  
耶啵：加油兄弟。

小赞第一次做摩托车。风太大了，吹的眼睛睁不开。年轻的男人肩头厚实，后背宽阔，小赞缩在耶啵背后，尝试享受耶啵的乐趣。  
耶啵带着小赞骑到城中一座山的半山腰，车上不去了。耶啵停好车，带着小赞往山上走。  
小赞：爬山吗？  
耶啵：爬一会就到顶了。  
耶啵：今天天气好，好多星星。  
耶啵：带你看星星。

大约20分钟就到了山顶。耶啵带着小赞坐在一快大石头上。  
耶啵：有个好消息告诉你。  
小赞：啊？  
耶啵：我给你找了个工作。  
小赞：我有工作啊。  
耶啵：工资很高的。  
小赞：有多高？  
耶啵：一个月一万二。  
小赞：！！！什么工作这么高工资？！！！  
耶啵：便利店店长。  
小赞：...  
耶啵：店长哎！  
小赞：王耶啵。  
耶啵：？  
小赞：我在便利店打过工的，我知道便利店的工资。  
耶啵：？  
小赞：你哪找的工资这么高的便利店？  
耶啵：就就就就就就就就就就家里亲戚的店要要要要要人帮忙。  
小赞：所以一部分“工资”是你出的吗？  
耶啵心想：狗日的怎么他今天这么聪明。  
耶啵又想：我还不是为了你。就怪你每天那么累还赚不到钱，还不能给我日。  
于是耶啵说：是啊我贴补了一部分，你要是愿意，你什么都不做，我每个月直接给你打钱。  
小赞站起身，二话不说扭头就走。  
耶啵：？哎？说好的日一下呢？  
小赞：日nmp。  
耶啵：卧槽你怎么骂人？！！！  
小赞：王耶啵。  
小赞：王耶啵。  
小赞：王耶啵，你不谈恋爱就算了，你真的把我当个鸡？  
耶啵：？？？鸡？哪来的鸡？我都多久没喝到鸡汤了！  
小赞：我自己赚的钱够用，不要你管。  
小赞：你别拿你的臭钱来侮辱我。  
小赞：王耶啵，我不是卖的。  
小赞：王耶啵，你是人么？


End file.
